Invasion
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: "Children," Chiron banged his hoof on the stone of the pavilion, "Since a lot of you aren't accepted at home, Camp Half-Blood will be hosting a Parents week. Everyone will have to invite a mortal relative to camp for the week. Those with special circumstances, please contact I, or Mr. D before the campfire." Mortals at Camp Half-Blood?
1. Chapter 1

Invasion

**A/N: **_**I suggest you read my story, "The New Kids" before you read this, because you might not understand certain things, like the story behind the promise ring, or the fact that they have phones.**_

**This is the summer after New Kids. Abbi is 11, Lexi and Lyrical are 14, Connor's 15, and most everyone else is 16, 17, 18, or 19.**

**Annabeth's stepmother's first name is never mentioned, so I just use Karen.**

**Summary: "Children," Chiron banged his hoof on the stone of the pavilion, "Since a lot of you aren't accepted at home, Camp Half-Blood will be hosting a Parents week. Everyone will have to invite a mortal relative to camp for the week. Those with special circumstances, please contact I, or Mr. D before the campfire."**

**Mortals at Camp Half-Blood? This is an invasion of my home, my privacy and my life. I am not sure if I like this idea.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

ANNABETH POV

Dinner had just ended, and Chiron was standing up for announcements.

"Children," Chiron banged his hoof on the stone of the pavilion, "Since a lot of you aren't accepted at home, Camp Half-Blood will be hosting a Parents week. Everyone will have to invite a mortal relative or friend to camp for the week. You may only tell one person who doesn't already know about our world, but you may invite up to 4 people to come this Saturday. Those with special circumstances, please contact I, or Mr. D before the campfire. You may Iris Message, or call your families."

An angry chatter filled the room, primarily my voice, "WHAT? OH HADES NO! Chiron, you can't be serious!"

"Silence!" Chiron bellowed, "Now, I know many of you aren't on good terms with your mortal family, mainly because they are ignorant to your lives. The gods and I agreed that this would be a good opportunity to give you all better home situations. Some of you do not have living mortal parents, so we'd like you to invite an aunt, uncle, grandparent, cousin, or friend. You all _must _invite someone."

I met up with Percy, "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

He wrapped an arm around my waist, "Thinking."

I gasped, "Seaweed Brain, thinking?"

"Shut up. Are you going to call your parents?"

I sighed, "I guess. Karen tries, you know. It's just hard to forgive her after the way she used to treat me."

Percy nodded, pulling me closer, "I get it. No matter what, she's still better than Smelly Gabe."

I chuckled, "I have to agree. Are you inviting your mom and Paul?"

He shrugged, "I guess. I don't really have any good mortal friends."

"Paul will be excited. He just wants to be close to you."

"Yeah. He'll want to meet some other demigods. You and Nico scare him."

"I do not!" I scoffed.

Percy muttered something, and I glared at him, "Got something to say, Seaweed Brain?"

"I was scared of you for a while."

I crossed my arms, and turned on my heel, heading for my cabin.

Percy ran up to me, "Hey, Annabeth, it's not a bad thing. You're just guarded. And defensive. Paul's not used to that. My mom, on the other hand thinks you are the smartest, most level headed demigod out there."

"I have a reason to be guarded. After Karen, and Lu-"

PERCY'S POV

She crumbled. Occasionally, she has days where any mention or thought of Luke makes her break down.

Tears started silently falling down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, "Hey, it's okay. He died a hero."

Annabeth's a tough girl. She's way tougher than me. There are only two things that can break her; Luke and spiders.

She can only hold it in for so long. I walked her into her cabin, Malcolm raising an eyebrow, and mouthing, "Luke?"

As Annabeth cried into my shoulder, I nodded.

"I miss him…" She cried.

I stroked her hair, sitting on her bunk, "I know you do. I know…"

Her sobs subsided, into sniffles. She looked up at me, eyes puffy and red, "Sorry," she choked.

I gave her a sad smile, "It's fine… I know it's hard for you."

She sat against her headboard, "I don't want my family to see me like this. What if I have an attack while they're here?"

We started calling them attacks about a year ago. They're not very common, and come randomly. Sometimes, she won't have one for months, and sometimes she'll have three in a week.

I took her hand, brushing my finger over the promise ring I gave her, "You'll be fine. If you think one's coming on, just walk away. Come find me."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I guess I need to call my family. Does my voice sound normal?"

"Yeah."

She took out her phone, unlocking it and tapping her dad's name.

"Hey, Dad?"

"I'm fine. How're you?"

"Good. Um, Chiron wants us to invite our mortal families to camp for a week so they can better understand who we are, and what you do."

"Yeah, Karen, Bobby and Matthew can come too."

She smiled slightly, "I'm sure they'll love your celestial bronze bullets, Dad."

"This Saturday. Just drive up to the hill."

"Love you. Bye."

She hung up her phone, "He's coming. Now call your mom."

"I left my phone in my cabin."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Use mine."

I took her phone, and dialed my mom's number. After a few rings, she answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's Percy. I'm on Annabeth's phone."

"Hi Sweetie! What's up?"

"Chiron wants our mortal families to come to camp. I wanted to know if you and Paul would come?"

"Of course. How long?"

"A week. Just come up to the hill on Saturday. I'll let you in."

"Okay. I'll go tell Paul. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

I hung up her phone, handing it too her, "We need to go to the campfire."

She nodded, and I grabbed her hand, walking out of Cabin 6. We walked into the amphitheater, sitting down next to Thalia and Nico.

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia said.

"Pinecone Face. Who're you bringing to Camp?"

"No one. I'm supposed to be twenty-something, remember? I can't bring any relatives. It'd be hard to explain."

"Lucky. I have to bring the twin terrors," Annabeth sighed.

Nico was beaming, "I've never been so happy to have been born in the 1940's."

"I'm bringing my mom and Paul."

Thalia grinned, "I love your mom."

"Yeah. She makes me black cookies," Nico added.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, and some pretty awful singing.

SATURDAY- ANNABETH POV

Saturday came way too soon. The Big Three, Artemis, and Hera's cabins had been cleaned and the occupants moved to different cabins, so the mortals could have a place to sleep.

Everyone was standing on the edge of Half-Blood Hill, watching for their parents. Thalia and Nico were off somewhere, probably making out, leaving Percy and I sitting in the grass, me nervously cleaning my knife on my shirt.

Suddenly Percy stood up, "There's Paul's car."

Sure enough, the Prius pulled up to the hill and stopped, Mr. Blofis and Sally stepping out. Grabbing their luggage, Sally and Paul ran up the hill, finally reaching the top.

"Percy!" Sally squealed, "It's so good to see you!"

Percy hugged her, "I missed you Mom."

Paul gave Percy a 'man-hug.'

"Hey Paul." Percy said.

"Hey Perce."

"Annabeth!" Sally yelled, and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back. We had gotten really close when Percy went missing.

"Hey Mrs. Jackson. It's good to see you."

She gave me a pointed look, "Call me Sally. I've told you that a thousand times."

I grinned, "Okay, okay."

"So," Paul began, "Should we go get unpacked?" He asked Percy.

Percy shook his head, "I'm going to wait for Annabeth's parents to get here. I'll get someone to show you around."

Percy looked around, spotting Piper, who was getting ready to go down the hill with her dad.

"Hey Pipes!" Percy called.

Piper's head whipped around, "Yeah, Perce?"

"Can you bring my mom and stepdad down?"

She nodded, "Sure."

Piper walked over, "Hi, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. This is my dad."

Percy's parents walked away, and we sat back down.

"You don't have to wait with me."

He shrugged, "I want to. You don't have to face this alone, you know."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

A silver mini-van pulled up, "Oh, gods..." I groaned.

Percy cocked an eyebrow, "Your parents?"

I nodded, "Yep."

Karen stepped out of the van, my Dad doing the same on the other side. As the back doors opened, the twin terrors ran out, duffle bags in hand. They started up the hill, looking like a normal family. A family I wasn't a part of.

The twins reached the hill top first, spotting us, and running over.

"Hey Annie!" They said in union.

"Hi Matthew, Bobby."

Their stares turned to Percy, "Who's this?"

I sighed, "This is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Bobby snickered, "You have a boyfriend?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"I don't believe you."

I pulled Percy in by his shirt, smashing my lips to his. I few seconds later, I pulled away, Bobby and Matthew looking astonished.

"Believe that?"

They started to interrogate Percy,

"Do you love Annabeth?"

Percy nodded calmly, "Yeah. A lot."

"Are you taking care of her?"

Percy snorted, "Your sister doesn't need me to take care of her. But on the rare occasion that she does need me to, yes."

They turned to me again, "Is that true?"

I nodded, "Yes. Now stop harassing us."

Matthew was about to speak, when I felt someone squeeze between us,

"'Sup Percabeth?"

Lexi. I had never been so thankful for sister.

Matthew made a face, "Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "This is my sister, Matthew. Her name is Lexia."

"You have a sister?"

I smiled, "Yes. I have four sisters and two brothers."

Bella, Lexi's twin slid up next to us, "What goes on?"

Percy shrugged, "Not much. Just got harassed by Wise Girl's brothers."

Bella nodded, "Fun."

Matthew looked exasperated, "Wise Girl? And who are you?"

I sighed, "Matthew, this is my other sister, Bella. And Wise Girl is what Percy calls me."

My Dad and Karen finally made it up the hill, luggage in tow.

I gave my Dad an awkward hug, and waved to Karen.

"Uh, hi. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This is Percy, my boyfriend," I pointed to Percy, "and Lexia and Bella, my little sisters."

The fraternal twins waved, smiling, "We're waiting for our parents."

"I'm going to go relieve Piper of my parents, bye Wise Girl," Percy said, pecking my cheek.

"Bye Seaweed Brain, love you."

"Love you too."

Karen waggled her eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, bye Bella, Lex. Karen, Dad, Bobby, and Matthew, follow me."

They tried to walked past Thalia's pine, "Uh, Annabeth?" My dad asked, "We can't get through."

"Oh, yeah. I, Annabeth Chase, allow Karen, Dad, Bobby and Matthew Chase to come to Camp."

As they walked in I started explaining, "Magical borders. That's Peleus, the guard dragon. I live in Cabin six, the gray one down there. You'll be staying in Cabin three, the Poseidon cabin. That's Percy's."

I lead them into the shell covered cabin, "Go ahead and unpack. I'm going to go check on the rest of the Athena kids. I'm head counselor."

I practically ran over to my cabin, slamming the door shut, and collapsing on my bed. Malcolm arched an eyebrow,

"Your parents giving you a tough time?"

I nodded, "You have no idea. Isn't your dad coming?"

"He can't come until tomorrow."

"Oh. Please come help me with my parents?"

Malcolm smirked, "The great Annabeth Chase admitting that she needs help?"

I glared at him, "Just come help me."

"Sure."

Malcolm threw an arm around my shoulders, "What cabin are they staying in?"

"Three."

We walked back into the blue cabin, to see Sally, Paul and Percy talking to my family.

Percy walked over to us, "Hey guys. How you doing, Malcolm?"

Malcolm shrugged, "Fine. How're you?"

"Good."

Karen gave me a small smile, "Who's that, Annabeth?"

"This is my brother, Malcolm. Malcolm, this is my stepmom, Karen."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Chase."

"You as well, Malcolm."

"Malcolm's my second in command," I continued, "He always helps with Capture the Flag battle plans."

Matthew and Bobby looked excited, "Battle?"

I put my hand on my hip, "It's not like your video games. Real weapons. People die. And they don't have multiple lives."

"Oh." Matthew said, "Sorry."

"Well," Percy said, "Capture the Flag is the one kind of battle we like."

Bobby snorted, "Capture the Flag isn't a battle. We play that in P.E."

"It's a battle for us. Any weapons and magical items allowed. If you maim or kill you get your dessert taken away," Malcolm retorted.

"Clarisse doesn't have dessert very often," Percy added.

The conch horn blew.

"Time for dinner." Malcolm said.

We walked up to the pavilion, mortals at a separate table. Before we started eating, Mr. D. stood up, "Hello. Today the godling brats have brought their mortal parents here. Joy. Some girls for the Aphrodite cabin have volunteered to explain the rules."

A couple of nicer Aphrodite girls walked up,

"Rule number one, no maiming or killing, or else, you get your dessert taken away. Rule number two, Percy, Thalia and Nico should refrain from using their powers. Rule number three, lights out is at eleven. Rule number four, two non-cabin mates should not be alone in the same cabin. Last but not least, rule number five is, no trying to break up Percabeth!"

I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

The girl continued, "You see that blushing girl at the Athena table? That's Annabeth Chase, currently dating Percy Jackson, the only guy at the Poseidon table. You _will not_ break them up, or we will come kill you. It took four years to get them together, then Percy went missing, and Annabeth got clinically depressed, then another war, and they're finally happy. If you dare mess up that happiness, we will kill you. End of story."

I saw my family's heads swivel towards me, and I hid my face in my hands. _Oh my gods._ I don't care that they told everyone that we're dating, but the fact that I got depressed? I really didn't need my Dad knowing that.

I felt a familiar hand grab mine, and pulled me out of the pavilion. Percy. He took me down to the beach, sitting down in the sand.

He grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him.

"They shouldn't have done that."

I nodded, looking down at the sand. He gently pulled my chin up, so I was looking at him.

"Annabeth, you don't need to be embarrassed. When you went missing, I went crazy, and we weren't even together yet."

"I know, I just really didn't want my Dad knowing that."

He sighed, "I understand. Now, dinner's started. How about we get back?"

I nodded, and he led me back into the pavilion. I sat down next to Malcolm, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

Thank the gods for Malcolm. He was my rock for those awful eight months.

Once my food appeared on my plate, I scraped some into the braziers.

_For Athena, _I thought.

Sitting back down, I dug in, asking for lemonade in my goblet.

Dinner went by in a flash, and Chiron had declared that we'd have free time instead of campfire.

I tried to walk out of the pavilion first, so I wouldn't get caught by my dad. Of course, I failed.

I felt a firm grip on my arm, and I turned to see my father and Karen, standing behind me.

I tried to play innocent, "Yes, Dad?"

His eyes were not amused, but filled with hurt, "We need to talk, Annabeth. Can you take us somewhere private?"

I nodded, and led them up the hill, next to Thalia's pine. I patted Peleus' head and sat down,

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"About what?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Percy went missing? And that you got depressed?"

I sighed, "It was after we had that fight. You wanted me to come home, right after the war."

He nodded, and I continued, "Percy went missing around Christmas. He was gone for eight months. I got depressed. That's it."

"How were you depressed?" Karen asked.

"Ask someone else; it's hard to talk about." With that I spun on my heel, and left for the Athena cabin.

I ran into my cabin, practically jumping onto my bunk. Everyone else was off, enjoying their free time. I took off my jeans and tank top, slipping on some old Soffee shorts, and a T-Shirt. I curled up on my bed, popping my ear buds into my ears, listening to Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment.

About an hour later, the door opened, Lexi, walking in, holding Connor's hand. Connor told her goodnight, and gave her a gentle peck.

I smirked, as she blushed, realizing I was watching. She also changed into pajamas, and climbed up the ladder, onto her bed, which was the bunk above mine.

Little by little, the rest of my cabin trickled in, Malcolm last. He sat down on my bed, pulling my ear buds out.

"Your father wanted to know how depressed you got."

I nodded, "He confronted me. I- I couldn't talk about it, Mal. Did you tell him?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I think he got pretty freaked out."

"Not a surprise. I don't want them here. This is my safe spot, away from them."

Malcolm sighed, "I don't agree with Chiron. I don't think he realizes that this is an emotional safe haven for a lot of us. Bringing some of the people who cause us distress here, wasn't a good idea."

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Malcolm's reply. Bella opened it,

"What?"

I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"She's in her bed. Be quick."

Percy walked into the cabin, laying down next to me in my bed.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"I heard your parents had a talk with you."

I nodded, "Yeah. I think you know what they wanted to talk to me about."

"Yep. I'm sorry."

I cocked an eyebrow, "For what?"

"That you have to deal with this."

I hugged him, "Thanks, I guess. They wanted to know how I was depressed. I couldn't talk about it."

He kissed my forehead, "I know. But I promise you, I'm not leaving. Ever. That's what that ring on your finger's for."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

When he kissed me, my worries went away. Percy was here. That's all that mattered."

My cabin mates had gotten quite good at pretending they were listening to every word we said. I pulled back, and Percy gave me one last smile, as he walked out of our cabin.

Lexi hung off her bunk, her head popping down, "He's so cute with you. I wish Connor would give me a promise ring… My dad and stepmom met him today."

I raised an eyebrow, "What'd they think of him?"

She grinned, "He acted like a perfect gentleman. He didn't even steal my dad's wallet. I was so proud."

I laughed, "How'd you get him to do that?"

"I told him that if he screwed it up, I wouldn't let him, hug, kiss or even talk to me for a week. It worked remarkably well."

My laughter grew, "That's genius Lexi! I'm _so _using that on Percy!"

She smiled, "You don't have to. Percy will do anything you want. It's like dating a Labrador."

I grinned, "You're right. Percy _is _a Labrador."

Lexia pulled herself back up, and everyone started their nighttime routine. After a while, I called lights out, pushing a button on the remote control the Hephaestus cabin created, turning off the lights.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING

I woke up to my alarm beeping loudly. I groaned, trying to cover my head with my pillow. When the beeping continued, I slapped the clock repeatedly until I finally turned it off.

Sighing, I got up, waking campers up. I first went to Lexi.

Lexia's a very deep sleeper, so I've discovered the only way to wake her up. I climbed onto her bed, and pushed her over the railing, so she fell off her top bunk. Jumping off, I continued waking up my siblings.

I pulled on Percy's old swim team shirt, some basketball shorts, and my purple flip-flops. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and went back around the cabin, making sure everyone was getting dressed.

Once my cabin was ready, we walked into the pavilion, getting out food, and giving our offerings. As I sat down, my dad walked up,

"Annabeth, Malcolm told me. You should've told us, we're your family!"

I turned towards him, "Not really, Dad. You're not my family, these guys are. Chiron's more of a father figure than you ever were."

I went back to eating my waffles, hoping he'd leave.

"Excuse me? Annabeth, we've always been there for you! We are your family!"

"Okay, then when did Percy and I get together?"

He bit his lip, "I don't know!"

Lexi, who was obviously eavesdropping, stood up on the table, "Hey guys, when did Percabeth get together?"

Almost the entire camp chorused, "August 18th!"

My dad stalked away, followed by Karen and the twins. Resting my head in my hands, I sighed,

"Worst week ever."

Lexia nodded, "I see my dad. Connor better not pull any pranks, or I'm dead."

"Your dad would make you break up with him?"

She shrugged, "He'd tell me to, but it's not like I'd listen."

Lexia's father walked over, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, Lex. Who's this?" He asked, pointing at me.

Lexi smiled, "Dad, this is my sister and counselor, Annabeth Chase. Annie, meet my dad, James Burke."

I forced a smile, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Burke."

"You as well, Annabeth."

Percy walked in last, deep in an argument with Thalia and Nico. He broke away, coming towards me.

"Morning, Wise Girl. How're you?"

I shrugged, "Eh. My dad knows, and he's not dropping it. I tried to tell him that everyone here is more like family than he is, and he got mad."

He gave me a light kiss, "I'm sorry. We'll talk later, okay?"

I nodded, "If I can make it through the day."

Percy laughed, and walked down to his table.

After breakfast, Chiron hit his hoof on the floor,

"Okay everyone. Mortals, you will follow your child's cabin. One sword fighting group has changed, and I'd li-"

He was interrupted by two Pegisi swooping into the pavilion, carrying two familiar people.

"REYNA!" Leo yelled from the Hephaestus table.

Leo ran over, hugging his girlfriend.

Jason Grace hopped off his Pegasus, "Pipes?"

Piper ran from the Aphrodite table, Jason easily picking her up, spinning her.

Leo and Piper hadn't seen Reyna and Jason for about two months, since they were at Camp Jupiter.

Jason kissed Piper soundly, Leo doing the same to Reyna.

Chiron chuckled, "Ah, Reyna, Jason. We'll call a diplomatic meeting in the rec. room tonight. You can participate in camp activities if you wish. As I was saying, a sword fighting group has changed, Athena, Hermes and the Big Three cabins will meet in the arena immediately following breakfast. Jason can go with Thalia, and Reyna-"

"Athena will take her!" I interrupted.

Chiron nodded, "Sure. Reyna, go with the Athena cabin. Now, the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins have put together a presentation, explaining the wars, and what we do here. Leo, Nyssa, Piper and Lacey?"

Said campers walked up to a screen.

"Hello," Leo began, "I am Leo Valdez, supreme controller and builder of the Argo II, son of Hephaestus, and a fire user. This," he pointed to Piper, "is Piper, McLean, beauty queen daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper scowled, "Stop calling me that. Anyways. This is Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus, and Lacey, my sister. Let the show begin."

A big picture of all the campers was projected on the screen.

Leo smiled, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We have many activities here, but I'm going to name a few; sword fighting, archery, weapon-less fighting, strawberry picking, arts and crafts, and my favorite: capture the flag."

Piper stepped up, "Some of you may not know about the two wars we've been through in the past few years. I wasn't here for the first one, so I'll let Percy take over. Perce?"

Percy stood up, walking over to the screen.

"Um… Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The first war was against the Titans, but specifically Kronos, my grandpa. Lovely thought, huh? So, there was a prophecy, stating that the next Big Three child to reach sixteen would make a decision that would help, or destroy the gods. I'm the prophecy kid. It all turned out pretty well. We don't really like to talk about it, we lost a lot of campers, and friends. I was asleep for part of the giant war, so I'll let Leo continue. Come on, Flame Boy."

Leo skipped up, "Okay. Hera swapped Jason," He pointed to Jason, "and Percy, from here to the Roman camp, which Jason and my beautiful girlfriend Reyna, are praetors of. We joined forces with the Romans and had to fight Gaea, also known as Mother Earth. We won. Like Percy said, we don't really like to talk about either war, so don't go and bombard your kid once we finish the presentation. Lacey decided to add something to the end, and none of us have any idea what it is. Lace?"

Lacey smiled, "Hello everyone. This is mainly for siblings. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin, not including Piper, she doesn't care about this stuff, and I decided that we must tell you all about the couples of Camp."

She clicked a button on a laptop, and a picture of Percy and I popped up, "This is Percabeth. Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. Don't even try to break them up. You will be maimed."

Lacey clicked again, and Thalia and Nico's faces appeared on the screen, "This is Thalico. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Their super cute."

After another click, she continued, "This is Tratie, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, and Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

Clarisse and Chris' faces appeared, "Clariss. Clarisse daughter of Ares, and Chris son of Hermes. Clarisse would kill you with Lamer before you could break them up."

"MAIMER!" Clarisse yelled from her table.

Lacey smirked, "Sorry, Maimer."

"Will and Nyssa. We can't figure a good name for them yet."

She clicked again, "Jasper! Jason, son of Jupiter and Piper, my sister."

"This is Leyna, Leo and Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

With a final click, Lexi and Connor's faces appeared on the screen. I felt Lexia slide down in her seat.

"Lexnor! Aren't they adorable? It's Lexia Burke, daughter of Athena, and Connor Stoll, of Hermes. That's all!"

Lacey skipped off, leaving many blushing campers.

Leo, on the other hand, was happy, "Yeah! LEYNA!"

Reyna slapped him, "Shut _up _Leo!"

Chiron awkwardly cleared his throat, "That was… Lovely. So, mortals, go find your children. Dismissed!"

Thalia and Nico walked over to my table, hand in hand.

"That was embarrassing," Thalia said.

Lexi nodded, "Oh my gods… I officially hate Lacey."

A crowd of mortals came up to our table, and we set off for the arena. Percy ran over, slipping an arm around my waist,

"Hey Annabeth."

I smiled up at him, and poked his stomach, "Seaweed Brain."

Suddenly, something jumped on my back. I quickly grabbed the attacker's hand, flipping them over my shoulder. Battle reflexes.

"Ow! Annie, what the heck?"

Bobby was lying on the ground clutching his wrist.

"Oops. Sorry, Bobby. Let me see your wrist."

It was swelling, turning a nasty red color, "Not too bad."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Not too bad? Annabeth, really?"

I shrugged, "It's not. I have a bruise on my stomach the size of your head."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure…"

I raised my shirt just above my bellybutton. Sure enough, the entire side of my left stomach was purple.

I turned to see Will walking hand in hand with Nyssa.

"Solace! I need a healer!"

Will walked over, "What's up Annabeth? How's that bruise healing?"

"It's fine. I flipped my brother, his wrist is swelling."

Percy tapped my shoulder, "Your parents are coming. I don't think they'll be thrilled about Bobby's wrist."

Will started muttering prayers, and Bobby's wrist went back to normal.

"Thanks Will," I said.

Will nodded, and walked away.

Karen came up, "Hello everyone. Where's the arena?"

Percy and I led them to the training arena, which was already full of campers and parents.

I sat down on the bleachers next to Thalia and Nico, who were currently arguing over whenever lightning powers, or control over the dead was better. Again.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me…~_

The day went quickly, with only minimum harassment from my dad. Soon it was four o'clock, and we had free time until dinner.

I started walking up to the beach, where I was meeting Percy. I groaned as Karen caught sight of me, and walked over.

"Hey Annabeth! Your father, brothers and I were wondering if you could give us a complete tour."

"Um… I was planning on hanging out with Percy."

Her face fell, "Oh. Annabeth, I think I need to talk to you. Percy can come. It's just, coming here has made me realize that I don't really know you very well."

Karen wanted to talk. About my life? I figured that this was probably the only chance she'll ever be interested in my life, so I said yes.

"Sure. Let me go get Perce."

I whipped my cap out of my pocket, slapping it on my head, and running down to the beach.

I jumped onto Percy's back, "Guess who?"

He grinned, "Hey Wise Girl."

I took my hat off, still on his back, "How're your parents?"

"Good. Mom's harassing Nico, but he loves it."

I laughed, "Nice. Karen wants to talk to me, she said you could come."

Percy turned to kiss my cheek, "Let's go."

He ran up to Karen, who was waiting up at the lava wall.

"Hey Karen."

I hopped off Percy's back, and grabbed his hand.

Karen gave a small smile, "Where can we talk?"

"The rec. room," Percy answered.

We walked up to the Big House, and into the rec. room. I sat down in a chair surrounding the ping pong table, as did Percy, gesturing for Karen to do the same.

"So, Karen, why did you want to talk?" I asked.

She smiled sadly, "I don't really know you, do I? When I tell people I have a step-daughter, they always ask about you, and what you're like, and I don't really know."

"Oh. I wasn't under the impression that you cared." I retorted.

Karen nodded, "I was awful to you; blaming you for the monsters, not letting you play with Bobby and Matthew. I really am sorry. "

I sighed, "I know. What do you want to know?"

"Who are your friends? What do you like to do? What do you dislike?"

Percy squeezed my hand, and I smiled, "You saw most of my friends on that presentation this morning. Perce, Grover; a satyr, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Katie, Lexi, Bella, Connor, Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and some others."

Karen smiled as well, "You'll have to introduce me."

I nodded, "Yeah. Um... I love architecture. I designed about half of the camp, and almost all of Olympus."

Her eyes widened, "You've been to Olympus?"

"I have an office there. What do I dislike? Spiders, defiantly."

For the rest of free time, Karen, Percy and I exchanged stories, and I walked to dinner feeling closer to my stepmother.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

After dinner and campfire, I walked back into my cabin. Tomorrow, I would talk to my dad. Tomorrow, I'll be at peace with my family.

**A/N: Hola! This is chapter 2, I hope you like it! **

**I NEED IDEAS, LIKE REALLY BAD. **

**EVERYONE WHO GIVES ME AN IDEA, WILL GET A DEDICATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I'm on my new MACBOOK, and I'm soooo happy about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, you beautiful people!**

**Dedications to:**

**thein273**

**rudi98**

**espoir1066**

**Kaileena-Jackson**

**I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi**

**TheHoff**

**Mckayla**

**Most of your ideas will most likely be used!**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

PIPER POV- WHEN JASON AND REYNA ARRIVE

We had just finished breakfast, when Chiron hit his hoof on the floor of the pavilion for announcements,

"Okay everyone. Mortals, you will follow your child's cabin to their activities. One of the sword fighting groups has changed, and I'd li-"

He was interrupted by two pegasi swooping down into the pavilion. One, a palomino, carried a girl in a white T-Shirt, jean shorts and gladiator sandals, with a long black braid hanging down her back; Reyna. The other, a dapple gray, was carrying a blonde boy with shocking blue eyes, Jason.

Leo screamed Reyna's name, and ran to hug her, clearly ecstatic to see his girlfriend.

Jason dismounted his pegasus, looked around, and said,

"Pipes?"

My face broke out in a huge grin. Jason hadn't been at Camp for two months, and he didn't tell me he was coming.

I jumped out of my seat at the Aphrodite table, running up to Jason, who picked me up, spinning me around. As my feet touched the ground, he kissed me, quite soundly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I smiled against his lips, "I missed you."

He pulled away, leaning his forehead on mine, "I missed you too."

I lead him back to my table, beaming the entire time. I caught sight of my dad, looking at me in confusion. Crap.

Yeah, I told him about Mom, but on Chiron's orders left out how he'd been kidnapped. I also didn't mention Jason. I was going to, but he had to take a call, and our Skype session had to be cut short.

Chiron said something about Reyna sword fighting with the Athena, Hermes and Big Three cabins, and called Leo, Lacey, Nyssa and I up to do our presentation.

We began talking about the camp activities, and I called Percy up to tell the mortals about the second Titan War. Leo then explained the Giant War, then Leo, Nyssa and I sat down, to let Lacey do whatever she had planned.

I squeezed in between Mitchell and Jason, "I have a bad feeling about this. Lacey's plans always lead to embarrassment."

Mitchell gave me a sympathetic smile, "I know you won't like this. And just so you know, it was all Lacey's idea."

Jason sighed, "Great."

Lacey started projecting pictures of couples at camp, and explaining who they were. After a couple of slides, a picture of Jason and I standing next to Thalia's pine, after our quest, appeared on the screen,

"Jasper! Jason, son of Jupiter and Piper, my sister!"

I facepalmed, and Jason awkwardly patted my back, "This... Sucks."

I nodded, not paying attention to the rest of Lacey's presentation.

Once she was finished, I leaned in and whispered to Jason, "My dad's here, and I never told him about us. Between our PDA, and Lacey's presentation, he knows now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Should I be nervous?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so. I was going to tell him, but he had to take a call, and you know how it is."

Jason nodded, "Okay. We don't have class together, but Percy's teaching sword fighting, so I think I can manage to be late."

He grabbed my hand, and we walked over to the mortal parent's table.

I smiled, "Hi Dad. Ready for Arts and Crafts?"

Dad gave a small smile back, "You bet. I'm guessing this is the young man I saw in the slide show?"

Jason held out his hand, "Jason Grace, sir. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Jason's my boyfriend, but I think you've already figured that out," I supplied.

My father nodded, "Nice to meet you too, Jason."

"He's the praetor of the Roman camp for demigods," I piped up. **(Haha... Piped, Piper... Get it? **Crickets** ...Never mind.)**

Dad sighed, "Do you care about Piper, Jason?"

Jason gave a slight smile, "I love her more than anything in the world."

Dad nodded, "Good. Do you have Arts and Crafts with us?"

Jason shook his head, "No. I'm a son of Jupiter, so I'm supposed to be in sword fighting."

I kissed Jason's cheek, and set off for the Arts and Crafts shed with my father.

"Do you like Jason?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yes, Piper. It's just strange for my baby to have a boyfriend."

"Dad, I'm eighteen."

"I know, I know... I just wish you could've had more of a childhood."

I smiled up at him, "You tried. That's more than the parents of some of the campers here can say."

He squeezed my shoulder, "Thanks, Pipes. That means a lot..."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

3RD PERSON- HERMES CABIN, FREE TIME

(IN CABIN: LEO, CONNOR, BOBBY, MATTHEW AND TRAVIS)

"You want to do _what?" _Leo yelled.

"Don't yell! Someone might hear you!" Travis hissed.

Leo ran his hand through his hair, "Sorry. But, seriously, you want to prank the Athena cabin?"

Matthew nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely! Annabeth's been completely ignoring me."

Connor shrugged, "Travis just dragged me in here. I have no idea what he wants to do."

"We want you to help us, Leo. Can you make about fifty automaton spiders to be ready for three in the morning?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, no problem."

Bobby smirked, "This is gonna be great..."

Travis grinned, "We're going to dump them in their cabin at three, then lock the door. We'll unlock it after they've been freaking out for a while. Connor, you in?"

"But... Lexi?" Connor whimpered.

Travis nodded, "Will be very pissed, and quite possibly break up with you."

Connor sighed, "How do I pick between pranks and my girlfriend?"

"Dude, go for the girlfriend. There'll be other pranks," Leo said.

Again, Travis nodded, "It's what I'd do, if we were planning a prank like that on Katie. Chocolate bunnies are one thing, but spiders, for Lexi, is another. You know her."

"She bawls for like, an hour." Connor reasoned, "Yeah, I'll sit this one out."

Bobby snickered, "Seriously? That's pathetic."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to beat you up?"

Matthew slapped his hand over his twin's mouth, "He didn't say anything."

Leo sighed, "Connor, get out. You don't want her to know you were in on the planning."

Connor nodded, and left the room, knowing that he'd be awoken to a scream the next morning.

**A/N: You likey? Poor Lexia... Connor's going to have some explaining to do...**

**:) I have so many ideas now, thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Please keep giving me suggestions, it's what keeps this story alive!**

**I'm pretty happy with the Piper part of this chapter, especially. It was fun to write:)**

**I've been kind of disappointed, I've had SO many favorites and followers, but not even close to that number in reviews... Oh, well. :P**

**Xylia Ren and I are starting a story with Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Katie, Lexi, and XR's OC Shae going to McKinley High (Glee!) It will be full of Percabeth, Tratie, Lexnor, and Shuck! (Shae/Puck)**

**If you read to the bottom type in your review: JASPER IS OFFICIALLY CANNON! **

**(It was in the first chapter of Mark of Athena!)**

**Bye, I'm off to go watch Harry Potter for the millionth time!**

**So, take a second to type a review, and give me a suggestion!**

**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia:)3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies!**

**Thanks for all the ideas!**

**A Shout out to:**

**Anna575**

**rudi98**

**Don't Stop Beliving**

**christinesangel100**

**percabeth4ever15**

**m1347**

**Let's get started:**

**In the last chapter of "Invasion"**

**"We want you to help us, Leo. Can you make about fifty automaton spiders to be ready for three in the morning?"**

**Leo nodded, "Yeah, no problem."**

**Bobby smirked, "This is gonna be great..."**

**Travis grinned, "We're going to dump them in their cabin (Athena cabin) at three, then lock the door. We'll unlock it after they've been freaking out for a while. Connor, you in?"**

**"But... Lexi?" Connor whimpered.**

**Travis nodded, "Will be very pissed, and quite possibly break up with you."**

**Connor sighed, "How do I pick between pranks and my girlfriend?"**

**"Dude, go for the girlfriend. There'll be other pranks," Leo said.**

**Again, Travis nodded, "It's what I'd do, if we were planning a prank like that on Katie. Chocolate bunnies are one thing, but spiders, for Lexi, is another. You know her."**

**"She bawls for like, an hour." Connor reasoned, "Yeah, I'll sit this one out."**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

PERCY POV

I woke up to a loud, high pitched scream of terror. I was about to turn over to go back to sleep, when I realized that I recognized that scream; it was Annabeth's.

I threw a shirt on, and ran out the door, to the porch of Cabin Six, which was locked from the outside.

The screaming had grown to multiple voices. I distinctly heard Lexi's sobs, and Malcolm yelling. I quickly turned the lock, pushing the door open.

As the door swung in, I looked around. There were spiders, _everywhere._ As I looked closer, I saw them glint in the early morning sunlight. They weren't spiders, they were automatons.

Connor Stoll came bounding up the steps, and ran into the cabin, me following. I jumped over the automatons, and over to Annabeth, who had climbed onto a top bunk, and was sitting with Lexi, shaking.

Lexia was sobbing uncontrollably, her face unnaturally pale.

Connor grabbed his girlfriend, picking her up and carrying her out of the cabin. I did the same to Annabeth, who clung to me for dear life. Lexi was bawling into Connor's shirt.

"Connor, did you plan this?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head, "Of course not. This isn't funny, it's cruel. It was Travis, Leo, and Annabeth's mortal brothers."

Connor and I carried Lexi and Annabeth into my cabin, setting them down on the bunks.

Lexia, still bawling, clung to Connor's arm, not letting him leave. He gave me an apologetic glance, as I ran out of the door to rescue more Athena kids.

Once I had evacuated the cabin, I went back to my own. Annabeth was sitting, pale, on my bed, in the exact place I'd left her.

Connor had Lexi on his lap, who was sniffling, "Dude, she hasn't moved the entire time."

I sat next to Annabeth, putting an arm around her, "Hey, Annie. They're all gone."

Annabeth let out a little moan, "S-so many..."

I kissed her hair, "I know... I got everyone out of your cabin."

"Who was it?" Annabeth whimpered.

I rubbed her back, "Travis, Leo, Bobby and Matthew."

She slowly stood up, "I'm going to borrow some of your clothes."

I nodded, as she was in short-shorts and a camisole. She went into the bathroom with some of my sweats, and a T-Shirt.

CONNOR POV

Once Lexia's sobbing had faded into sniffling, I turned her so she faced me, "Hey Lexi... You okay?"

She shook her head miserably, "Did you plan that?"

"No. Travis, Leo, and Annabeth's mortal brothers did. Let's go to the Apollo cabin so you can get some clothes from Lyrical. I don't know how long the spiders will stay in your cabin."

I slipped an arm around her waist, and led her out the door. Mortals were milling around, looking confused. Mr. Burke ran up, obviously shocked to see his daughter's red, tear stained face.

He looked at me angrily, "Did you do this?"

I shook my head, "No sir. It was a prank. I didn't have a part in it."

We walked to the gleaming Apollo cabin, and I knocked on the door. A disheveled Will answered the door, "Whad'ya want?" He asked sleepily.

Lyrical appeared behind him, "Lexi?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What happened?"

I sighed, "Prank, spiders. She needs clothes, can she borrow yours?"

Lyrical nodded, and I kissed Lexi's cheek, leaving her with her best friend.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

RACHEL POV- AT BREAKFAST

I sat down at the head table next to Chiron, enjoying my pancakes. As the last of the campers trickled in, I noticed Percy escort a pale Annabeth to her table. That was odd. I wondered if that had anything to do with the scream I heard from my cave this morning.

After breakfast, Chiron stood up for announcements,

"Good morning all. I am terribly sorry for the loud awakening you all had this morning. Travis, I suggest you don't prank the Athena cabin again. I'll leave your punishment in Annabeth's capable hands."

I saw Annabeth smirk from the Athena table.

"Jason, Reyna please remain with the groups you had yesterday. Dismissed!"

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

3RD PERSON- AFTER BREAKFAST

Percy stormed out of the pavilion, grabbing Travis by the shoulder,

"_What _is your problem?"

Travis backed up, his hands held in surrender, "It was just a prank, dude!"

Percy was seething, "Annabeth's still pale, and the rest of the cabin's still freaking out! That's not funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

Percy sighed, "Look, Travis. I know you didn't mean any harm, but you really need to think your plans through. Now you have a bunch of very smart, very angry, children of the battle strategy goddess after you. I think that's punishment enough."

Percy stalked away, probably looking for Annabeth, and Travis moaned, walking down to the arena.

Up in the pavilion, Lexia and Connor walked out, Lexia fuming,

"Connor Stoll! I can't believe you knew about that! Why didn't you tell me?"

Connor looked at his feet, bright red, "I'm sorry... I didn't think about it."

"Obviously!" Lexi scoffed, "You didn't even try to stop Travis!"

"I'm really sorry, Lexi! You have every right to be furious with me. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"I don't hate you..." Lexia sighed, "My dad does, though."

"Oh, crap."

Lexia shrugged, "Eh. I don't really care about his opinion. But I'm still mad at you."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." Connor walked off.

"Wait!" Lexi called after him, "We have sword fighting now!"

Connor waved it off, "I know! I have to go do something! I see you later! I love you."

Lexi sighed defeatedly, "I love you too."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

The next time Lexia saw Connor, it was right before lunch, when she was walking to her cabin to change out of her sweat-soaked clothes.

"Lex!" Connor called.

Lexi turned, "Hey Connor. I really have to go change, I'm really sweaty, and some newbie shot me with an arrow, and my shirt has blood all over it."

Connor winced at the blood streaks arm, "Oh. Do you need some ambrosia?"

She nodded, "I'm getting some from my bag. Just wait here, I'll be right out."

As Lexia walked into the gray cabin, Connor pulled out a small, brown trunk. Grinning, he took a green bow out from his backpack, and stuck it on said trunk.

As Lexi walked out of the cabin in clean clothes, pulling her hair into a ponytail, Connor picked up the trunk, holding it out to his girlfriend, "Happy early Anniversary!"

Lexi's eyes widened as she opened the truck, "Oh my gods! Connor, you got me the Harry Potter box set!"

She hugged him quickly, jumping up and down, "It's so awesome! Thank you so much!"

Connor smiled, "So you like it? I didn't even steal it!"

"Like it? I love it! Do you want me to get you your present? It's in my cabi-"

Connor cut her off, "No, it's fine. I'm getting you something else on the actual day."

Lexi crushed him in another hug, "Thanks. Now, lets get to lunch, I'm starving."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

AFTER LUNCH- ANNABETH CONFRONTS THE TWINS

Annabeth stormed out of the pavilion, "Bobby! Matthew!"

The twins turned around, smiling, "Hey Annie!"

"Don't call me that! _Why _did you help Travis and Leo fill my cabin with spiders?" Annabeth screeched.

Bobby shrugged, "You've been ignoring us the entire time we've been here."

Annabeth sighed, "I'm sorry, guys. How about we get Dad and Karen and have some family time?"

Matthew nodded, and grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulling her away, Bobby following.

Look's like Annabeth's plan to bond with her family is working after all.

**A/N: So...?**

**I'm beginning to love 3rd Person...**

**The last few chapters have been short, because I NEED MORE IDEAS!**

**They are what keeps this story alive, without them, it becomes one of my many unfinished fanfictions... And we don't want that, do we?**

**Seriously, the Harry Potter box set that comes in the trunk would be like... THE BEST GIFT EVER. Connor knows his girlfriend so well...**

**I seriously have no life... I write a chapter, the next day I edit it, then write the next chapter, the next day I edit it, and write the next chapter, and the cycle goes on and on... And somehow, I even have time to write one shots!**

**I need to get a life...**

**Peace, Love and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay for reviews! I love y'all so much:)**

**Thanks for all the suggestions, especially the ones from rudi98, who gives me ideas almost every chapter!**

**Now remember, these kids are half god. They're all pretty darn good looking.:)**

**Do you guys like 3rd Person? That's what this chapter is, and I really like writing it:)**

**Oh, and there's some Chris/Clarisse fluffy-ness in here. I hate how people think that Clarisse doesn't have feelings... She's probably one of my favorite PJO characters.**

**This is Tuesday, by the way, and the mortals leave on Saturday.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

3RD PERSON- SWORD SHED

Clarisse and Chris were sitting on the floor of the sword shed, taking inventory of the weapons.

Clarisse broke the silence, "Your mom doesn't like me."

Chris mentally groaned. 'Of course, she'd bring this up.' Chris' mother was a socialite, and a trophy wife to her new husband, Johnathon. Mrs. Rodriguez's idea of the perfect girl for Chris to date was a polite young lady, who had manners, and came from money.

Clarisse wasn't that. And that's what Chris loved about her.

Chris knew that lying and flattery wouldn't get him anywhere with his girlfriend, "Um... Yeah. She has this picture in her mind of me dating a millionaire's daughter or something."

She nodded and said gruffly, "And I'm not one."

Chris reached for Clarisse's hand, "So, what? Why do you care what my mother thinks?"

Just because Clarisse didn't show it, didn't mean that she didn't have insecurities just like any other girl. She knew that Mrs. Rodriguez didn't like her, and for some reason that bothered her.

Clarisse sighed, "Why do you even like me? I'm not nice, or pretty, or girly."

Chris squeezed her hand, "I don't just like you, babe, I love you. And you're nice to me, and to the people you care about. I don't want a girly girl; I like my women fierce and violent. Clarisse, you're beautiful, stop doubting it. We've been together for what, three years? I wouldn't still be here if I didn't love you."

He pulled her up from the ground, leading her out of the shed, "Come on, let's go on a walk."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

IN THE POSEIDON CABIN WITH THE MORTALS

Sally was typing up her latest novel, not even noticing the chaos going on in the cabin. Bobby and Matthew were running around, kicking luggage, and scattering belongings. Karen was accusing Frederick of forgetting to pack her makeup bag, and Alisa Rodriguez was complaining loudly about Clarisse, telling anyone who would listen about a girl she was desperate to get Chris to meet.

Suddenly, Paul, who was trying -and failing- to take a nap, sat up in his bed, yelling,

"ENOUGH. Bobby, Matthew, go run around somewhere else! Mrs. Chase, I'm sure Mr. Chase didn't mean to forget your make up, but we're at a camp, you look fine! Alisa, please, stop complaining about Chris' girlfriend. If he wants to date Clarisse, that's his business! Now, I'm trying to go to sleep, so _please _just go bother your children if you can't be quiet!"

Sally, shocked by her husband's outburst, raised a questioning eyebrow. Paul just shook his head, sighing, and lied down in the bed.

Matthew and Bobby sat down on a bed, looking in the drawers of the nightstand beside it, deciding that if they couldn't run around like demigods on caffeine, they'd snoop around in Percy's stuff.

Inside they found dozens of pictures. Some of Thalia, Nico the Stolls, Lexi, Percy's parents, but mostly; Annabeth. There were pictures of her kissing Percy, smiling, sticking her tongue out at the camera, studying, dancing, and even one of her eating cereal.

The boys flipped through the pictures, trying to decide if Percy was either a stalker, or just loved taking pictures of Annabeth. They preferred the second option.

"Dad!" Matthew called, "Come here!"

Mr. Chase walked over to his sons, "What?"

"Look at Percy's pictures. Almost all of them are of Annabeth," Bobby called.

Frederick flipped through the pictures, laughing occasionally. He'd never seen his daughter look so happy. Some of the emotions portrayed in these photographs, he'd never witnessed.

Sally came walking up behind them, "What are you loo- ...Oh," She smiled. Percy was obsessed with taking pictures of Annabeth. Once, she'd asked him why, and his reply was,

"Sometimes I need something to remind me that it's all real, and not some elaborate dream."

One of his walls at home was plastered with pictures of his friends, camp, Tyson, but mostly Annabeth. It was a strange cross between creepy and cute.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Connor was sprawled out on his bed, dozing in and out of sleep. His mother had been nagging him ever since she'd seen the state of the Hermes cabin. She was neat and orderly, and Connor... Well, Connor and Travis were not. At all.

A loud knock on the door awoke Connor from his slumber, and he fell of his bunk, the floor muffling the loud "OMPH" that came out of his mouth.

Connor scrambled up, wiping some drool off his face, quickly opening the door. He was surprised to be met with the face of one Tate Burke.

Connor straightened up, "Mr. Burke! Um... Hi."

The older man chuckled, "Hello Connor. I'd like to talk to you about Lexia."

Connor gulped, he'd been dreading this all week, "Sure. I'd invite you in, but it's really messy... We could go down to the arena."

Tate nodded, following the curly haired boy down to the arena. As they sat down, Connor sighed,

"So, uh... What about Lexi?"

Mr. Burke smiled, "Do you love her?"

Connor nodded quickly, "More than anything."

"Why do you love her?"

Connor now had a dopey grin on his face, "Her laugh, and she's smart, funny, seriously beautiful, and she's just... Lexi. She's so proud of who she is."

The corners of Tate's mouth twitched, "Sounds good to me. How'd you two meet?"

Connor snickered, "Travis and I had just pranked the Aphrodite cabin. She came up and started critiquing us, and telling us how we could have made it better."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

"Leo..." Reyna sighed, "You should've known that pranking the Athena cabin wouldn't end well."

Leo had been freaking out, ever since Chiron had left his punishment in Annabeth's hands. Knowing Annabeth, she'd wait until he was most vulnerable, then attack.

"I know... But the opportunity was too good to pass up! I'm flipping out, Reyna!"

Reyna grabbed his hand, "Chill, Flame Boy. You're smoking."

Leo examined his arm, which was indeed smoking.

"Besides, there's a small chance that Annabeth might not kill you. Do something to get on her good side... Build her a laptop! She was complaining about how slow Daedalus' had gotten!"

Leo's eyes lit up, and he ran out the door, giving his girlfriend a light peck on the way out.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

**A/N: Urg. This is short too.**

**GIMEE IDEAS. It's only Tuesday (In the story), and I need about 3 or 4 ideas per day!**

**Like, I'm not kidding. I have officially lost all ideas I had. This is going in it's own weird, but slightly entertaining direction, and I'm just kinda going with the flow.**

**I need funny, random things that happen on a day to day basis. And I need you to explain what you mean. Some people have PMed me saying: You should do a quest.**

**Or, 'A monster should attack.'**

**I'm kinda slow... I need more details and motivation. :)**

**Enough complaining. **

_**100th reviewer gets a PJO one shot of their choice and plot line! (KEY WORD: ONE SHOT. NOT A CHAPTER STORY)**_

**I love you guys,**

**Lexia**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the feedback, I love it:)**

**This will have a BUNCH of different parts to it, going around camp, and seeing what everyone's doing:)**

_**Lexi's dad is Tate, her step-mom is Marie. She doesn't get along with Marie, but has a great relationship with Marie's daughter, Callie. Callie and Bella fight a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Callie's 15.**_

_**NOTE: Callie is NOT Tate's daughter. **_

**First up, is Annabeth and her family...**

_Wednesday_

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Bobby and Matthew had been waiting for the perfect time to show Annabeth the pictures, and they'd found it. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach, Annabeth laughing at something Percy had said.

Matthew and Bobby ran down to the beach, large stack of photos in hand.

"Annie!" Matthew called, "We have something to show you!"

Annabeth turned around, eyebrows raised, "Um... Okay?"

Once the twins reached the couple, they thrust the pictures in Annabeth's hand, "Look what we found in Percy's room!"

Percy's eyes widened, "Hades no..."

She flipped through the pictures, eyebrows going even higher, "Percy... This is insane! You're a stalker! Not only am I dating a Labrador, but I'm dating a stalker! Oh gods..."

Percy drooped his head, and muttered something, Annabeth turned to him, "What'd you say?"

He muttered again, a bit louder, "I have more at home..."

Annabeth gaped at him, "Are you... Stalking me?"

Percy quickly shook his head, "No, it's just... Sometimes I need something to remind me that it's all real. Plus, you're beautiful, and beautiful people should have their picture taken."

"Aww..." Annabeth cooed, "That's sweet, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth gave him a quick kiss, that Percy deepened, wrapping his arms around her waist. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers gripping his hair.

The twins backed away, feeling awkward that they were watching their sister and her boyfriend make out.

The funny thing was, campers were passing them, without a second glance.

Bobby tapped on a girl's shoulder, who happened to be Nyssa.

"Um... Do they do that a lot?" He asked, pointing at the couple.

Nyssa gave him a weird look, "Well duh. They _are _dating. Plus he gave her a promise ring."

Bobby grinned evilly, and ran off to start his next scheme.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me..."_

Lexia was walking to her cabin, hoping to finish re-reading "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" in her free time before lunch. Apparently, the Fates didn't agree.

Callie, her step-sister came running up to her, "Lex! I wanna talk to you!"

Lexi turned around, "Oh, hey Callie."

Callie grabbed her arm, "Come here. I want to meet your boyfriend. I saw him on that presentation, and every time I bring him up, you just avoid the subject. Let me meet him."

She sighed, "Fine. You can meet Connor. But, I warn you, he's incredibly strange."

Callie did a weird little happy dance, "Yes! And on a strangeness scale, is he like _you_ strange, or just a bit off?"

Lexia pondered this, "He's like a guy version of me. But not blonde. Plus, he doesn't like to read, and he's not all nerdy-like."

The sisters set off towards the Hermes cabin. As they reached the front door, Lexi pulled Callie aside,

"Stay here. You never know how the Hermes kids will open the door, and I don't want to scar your innocent little mind."

"I'm older than you," Callie scoffed, "But, fine."

Lexi quickly knocked on the door, jumping back as it burst open.

"LEXI!" A high pitched voice screamed.

"ABBI!" Lexi screamed back, throwing her hands up in the air.

Abbi, in all of her blonde glory stood at the door, "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU STARTED IT!"

"Anyways," Abbi said, clearing her throat like this happened every day, "Do you want Connor?"

Lexia nodded, walking back to Callie,

"Told you. And that's not even the weirdest."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Do I _want _to know?"

Quickly, Lexi shook her head, "Nope."

Connor, looking very tired, trudged out of his cabin, "Wha-" He straightened up, "Oh, hey Lexi. Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Callie.

Lexia took her boyfriend's hand, "This, is Callie, my step-sister. For some unknown reason, she wants to meet you."

Connor smiled, "Hi. I'm Connor Stoll. Nice to meet you. You're sister's very... interesting."

Callie snorted, "That's one way to put it. Nice to meet you too."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

"Reyna!" Leo called, "It's done!"

Reyna walked into bunker nine, wrinkling her nose at the many boxes of leftover pizza scattering the room,

"You finished it?"

Leo nodded.

"Cool. You should clean this place. It's disgusting. Now, let me see it."

Leo held up a thin, white laptop, "Voila! Isn't it beautiful?"

It was Reyna's turn to nod, "Very nice, Leo. Have you tested it?"

He smiled, "Uh huh. I'm going to go give it to Annabeth. Care to join me, m'lady?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, and hooked her arm with Leo's,

"Sure."

The couple walked over to Cabin six, Leo gently knocked on the door, "Annabeth?"

The door swung open, revealing said girl, "Yes, Leo?"

Leo proudly held out his creation, "Look, Annabeth. I'm sorry about the prank. It wasn't cool, and it won't happen again. I made this as an apology present. Reyna said Daedalus' had gotten slower."

Annabeth took it from him, examining it, "Fine. I won't try to kill you. Thanks, Leo, it's really nice."

She gave him an awkward hug, then slammed the door in the son of Hephaestus' face, ready to play with her new toy.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Thalia sighed. It had been a lonely week so far. Being one of the only kids without mortal parents was kind of depressing. Luckily, Nico was in the same boat as she was, so it was fine.

The couple in question was currently sitting next to Thalia's pine with Nico's new brothers. Bruce and Bruno were identical twins, with black hair and gold eyes. The brothers were six years old, and their mother had died in childbirth.

Thalia adored the two, they were like a mix of Hazel and Nico, which made for some adorable kids.

The twins were arguing about some video game Thalia had never heard of, and Nico was telling her about this time he accidentally shadow traveled to Japan.

Life was good.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

AFTER DINNER

"I can't believe my babies have girlfriends!" Lisa Stoll cooed.

Travis groaned, "Mom... Really?"

Lisa patted her son's cheek, "Yes. And Katie's a keeper, sweetheart."

Connor rolled his eyes, and his mother turned to him, "And Connor! Lexi's so sweet! She's just a little bundle of energy!"

Connor snorted, "Not that little. You should see her on caffeine. It's not a pretty sight."

Lisa continued to dote on her sons, blissfully unaware of their increasing annoyance.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

AT THE CAMPFIRE

The flames were low, and blazed a murky brown. Chiron sighed.

He knew that the campers didn't want their parents here, but he'd seen so much improvement! Annabeth could now hold a civil conversation with her father, and many of the demigods were shocked to find out that their mortal parents cared.

There were some negative things going on. The brown campfire was a definite signal that spirits were low. There had been less laughter around the camp, and you don't even want to know about Chris Rodriguez's mother. She went on and on about Clarisse, complaining that Chris could have this "darling little girl" who's parents attended the same country club as she.

Spirits were low, and it was Chiron's job as Activities Director to boost morale.

**A/N: So? How was it? **

**Now, I need an AWESOME idea to boost morale at camp! **

**Please, please, please drop off a review in the comment box below! It only takes a second, and it makes my day!**

**100th reviewer gets a one-shot!**

**Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson,**

**-Lexia**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: HOLY ZEUS! I'm on chapter 7? Wowza.**

**I love everyone's ideas!**

**This chapter will have some first person, I think.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

THURSDAY

RACHEL POV

I sighed, pacing Half-Blood Hill. When Chiron had heard that I neglected to contact my father for parent's week, he immediately took matters into his own hands.

I never told my parents about being the Oracle of Delphi. They were under the impression that I was attending an art camp for the summer.

Chiron had called my parents, and they were supposed to have arrived about ten minutes ago. I was up all night, tying to find a good way to explain that the Greek gods were real, and that I was hosting an ancient spirit.

Yeah, they'd take that well.

A long black limo pulled up to the hill. My mother, stepped out on one side, my father on the other.

My mother ran up the hill as fast as she could in her heels, giving me a hug, "Rachie! I've missed you!"

She pulled away, examining my clothes. I was wearing some paint splattered jean shorts, and a dirty tank top, my long, red hair tied back in a bandana.

I gave a small smile, "Hello Mom. It's... good to see you too."

My father trudged up the hill, carrying a couple of duffel bags, "Hello, dear. This is your art camp?"

I shook my head, and gestured for them to sit down. My mother sat on a duffle bag, obviously not wanting to get her pants dirty.

"Um... This isn't an art camp. What do you know about the Greek gods?"

My dad cocked an eyebrow, "I know the basics. What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed, "The kids here, they're children of the Greek gods. Half god, half mortal. Demigods."

"You expect us to believe this?"

I nodded, "Yes, actually. It's the truth."

My mother sighed, "Let's say, that hypothetically, we believed you. If so, what does this have to do with you?"

Here comes the hard part, I thought.

"I'm the Oracle of Delphi. Delphi's spirit lives inside of me. Occasionally, I say prophecies, and I get visions. Some of my paintings are of visions I've had."

Dad looked astounded, "That's ridiculous! There are no such thing as Greek gods!"

Thunder boomed in the sky.

I pointed upwards, "That thunder, was the gods. I suggest you take it back, or they could blast you. Most likely they wouldn't waste their time on a mortal, though."

My father gulped, "I... I take it back. Rachel, I just feel like we need proof."

I smiled, "I've got that covered. You wait right here. Camp has magical boundaries, and as a mortal, I can't let people into camp."

I ran down the hill, into the hustle and bustle of camp. Looking around, I spotted Katie Gardener, tending to her strawberries. I jogged over to her,

"Hey Katie, my parents are here, can you let them in?"

Katie nodded, and walked out of camp with me, and up to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. She's going to let you through the camp borders."

They nodded, and Katie walked past Thalia's pine,

"I, Katie Gardener, allow Mr. and Mrs. Dare to enter Camp."

My parents walked through, gasping at the sight.

This would be one long week.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

3RD PERSON- LUNCH

Everyone was sitting at their respective tables, eating yet another delicious lunch prepared by the nymphs, when a large crowd of people randomly popped into the pavilion.

All went quiet, but Percy was the first to speak,

"Dad?"

Poseidon smiled at his son, "Percy, m'boy! It's so good to see you!"

The gods each greeted their children, and the mortal parents suddenly looked very awkward. Some of the step-parents of the demigods looked at their spouses with eyebrows' raised.

Chiron stood up, "Everyone, please welcome the gods!"

A couple of people applauded, and Aphrodite took a couple of bows, stepping up,

"We heard it's parent's week, and we wanted to participate!"

Annabeth choked on her water, "You're staying here?"

"Don't be silly," Aphrodite scoffed, "We're not _sleeping _here. That'd be gross. We're just visiting for a day!"

Chiron's hoof collided with the floor, "The gods will follow their children around. Dismissed."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

PIPER POV- ARCHERY WITH BIG THREE CABINS

Saying that Archery with Aphrodite, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon was awkward, would be an understatement. Every time they'd miss, Zeus would make a large streak of lightning would light up the sky, Poseidon would make a large wave crash onto the shore, and Hades would just sigh, and summon skeletons to retrieve his arrows.

My mother just sat in the lawn chair that she conjured up, filing her nails.

Dad was just watching her, and I had to poke him on the shoulder, hissing, "Stop staring."

He sighed, "Sorry. I-I haven't seen her in eighteen years. She looks exactly the same."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, duh. She can look any way she wants. She's a goddess, dad."

I walked over to Jason, resting my head on his shoulder, "My dad's staring at Aphrodite. I'm just hoping that Ares doesn't see him watching her."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "You should warn him. We don't want the god of war going after your father."

I snorted, "That'd suck."

Gripping my boyfriend's hand, we strolled over to my father, who was poorly trying to notch an arrow,

"Hey Dad, we need to tell you something."

He dropped his bow, "Sure, it's not like I'll ever get the hang of this."

I gave him a small smile, "I know you've been... _watching _Mom, but you might want to stop."

My father raised an eyebrow, like he was saying, _Go on?_

"She's taken. By two guys, actually. Plus all the mortals she hooks up with."

"Two guys?"

I nodded, "Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths, and Ares, god of war. Hephaestus wouldn't really care, but it's Ares you need to worry about."

He visibly gulped, "I think I'm going to back off."

I smiled sadly, "Good thinking."

Jason went to go talk to his father, and I walked over to my immortal mother.

Bowing, I said, "Hello Mother."

She beamed at me, "Piper, sweetheart! Sit down!"

Aphrodite waved her hand, and another lawn chair appeared,

"Thanks. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fantastic!" She gushed, "How about you, darling?"

Grinning, I replied, "I've been good. This week has been very hectic."

"What about Jason?"

"We're doing very well. He surprised me, I didn't know he was coming."

She gave me a sly smile, "I might have... Convinced him to give you a visit. After I told him that Reyna was already coming, he quickly agreed."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks... I guess."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

**A/N: Tada! So, I'm sorry that I skipped a day of updating... But oh well, it's one day. Get over it.:)**

**So, it's Thursday in the story, which means that we have only a few more chapters left!:(**

**I'm probably just going to be doing a bunch of one-shots after this, unless I get some seriously awesome inspiration.**

**Love y'all,**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: So.. I have author's block. Feel free to throw fruit.**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Percy and Annabeth sat, hand in hand on the canoe dock, feet dangling in the water.

"So," Percy began, "are you excited for your parents to leave?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I guess. Yeah, we've gotten closer, but I want to go back to normal."

He nodded understandably, "That makes sense. I love my mom, and Paul's cool, but, like you said; I want to go back to normal."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

"Chris, why won't you meet Jillian? She's a lovely young lady!" Mrs. Rodriguez asked, exasperated.

Chris Rodriguez ran his hand through his hair, "Mom... I'm dating Clarisse. You know that."

"But you could do so much better!" She cried.

Her son turned on her, "Excuse me? Clarisse is perfect. There's no way I could do better than her."

Little did Chris know, his girlfriend was sitting behind the tree next to the Hermes cabin, listening to the conversation. She smiled when Chris called her perfect, happy that Chris didn't want to meet 'Jillian.'

Alisa Rodriguez sighed, "Honey... Why do you like her? She's not nice, or pretty..."

Chris glared at his mother, "Mom. I love her. She's incredible, and gorgeous, and if you don't except that, I don't care."

Chris stormed out, running into his girlfriend,

"OMPH."

Clarisse wrapped her arms around him, "I heard what you said. Thank you."

He kissed her gently, "It's all true. I meant every word of it."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood in her cave, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Her parents were driving her up the wall. All day, they'd been pressuring her to recite a prophecy, not understanding how awful the process was.

Once she'd felt the spirit come over her in class at Clarion Lady's Academy.

(FLASHBACK)

_They were going over the start of World War 1, focusing on the assassination of Arch Duke Francis Ferdinand. _

_Rachel felt the familiar nauseous feeling come over her, her vision fogging up, the room spinning. She raised her hand, _

"_Mr. Young?"_

_The gray haired history teacher looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, Miss Dare?"_

_Rachel could barely make out the person in front of her, "I think... I think I'm going to be sick... Can I go to the restroom?"_

_Mr. Young nodded quickly, "Please, go."_

_She clasped her hand over her mouth, feeling the spirit of Delphi stirring inside her, running out of the room, and into the bathroom._

_Rachel ran into a stall, locking the door, and sliding down to the floor. That was when she blacked out._

_She woke up, sweating heavily, and feeling clammy. This was the second time she'd ever had a prophecy, and she was completely alone. _

_Fumbling with her pocket, she slid out her phone, clumsily typing in the passcode. She tapped the contact she was looking for, and held the phone to her ear._

"_Rachel?"_

_She sighed in relief, "Annabeth. I just recited a prophecy, and I'm in the bathroom, and I'm.. I'm scared."_

_Annabeth's voice was calm and soothing, "Relax. Take a Tylenol, and breathe. Go to the nurses' office, and tell her you threw up. You're going to be just fine. Did anyone see?"_

"_No. I ran into the bathroom. I wish I was at Camp..."_

_Annabeth exhaled, "I know. I wish you were at Camp. I assume you don't know what you said?"_

_Breathing still labored, I said, "No idea. I'm going to go to the nurse. Thanks."_

"_No problem. Call me later, okay Rachel?"_

"_I will. Bye."_

"_Bye." _

_Rachel tapped the "End Call" button, and slid her phone back into her pocket, walking out of the stall, and up to the mirror. She looked awful. Her face was pale, and her eyes looked hollow. Her hair was all over the place, and she felt even worse than she looked._

_Rachel pulled her hair into a ponytail, and walked over to the classroom, cracking the door,_

"_Mr. Young?"_

_Said teacher look at her questioningly._

"_Can I go to the nurse?"_

_The teacher nodded, "Go ahead."_

_Rachel walked slowly to the nurses' office, the room still spinning slightly. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

That had been an awful day. Rachel collapsed on her bed, knowing that her parents would find her soon.

A chime sounded, signaling that someone was approaching her cave. She considered activating the high security- then her parent's would never get it. As good as this option sounded, Rachel thought better of it.

She'd have to come out sometime, and either her father, or Chiron would be punishing her. She was more scared of a punishment Chiron came up with.

She pressed the purple button on the wall, turning off the chime, and unlocking the door. Mrs. Dare pushed her way inside, her very high heels clicking on the stone floor.

"Rachel, dear, this place is atrocious. A cave? Why?"

The Oracle shrugged, "Apollo came up with the idea."

Her father's face was priceless, "You've... You've met Apollo?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He's cool, when he's not trying to write haikus."

Mrs. Dare plastered on a fake smile, "Dearie, why won't you show us your powers?"

She sighed, "It's not that easy, Mother. It's more like the spirit attacks me. I can't control it, and it's not a pleasant experience."

The Dare parents silently walked out of Rachel's cave, sensing their daughter's growing annoyance.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

"Has anyone seen my hairbrush?" Karen Chase shouted over all of the noise.

Sally nodded, yelling back, "It's on the nightstand over there!"

It was the day before the mortals would leave, and cabin three, was in chaos. Bobby and Matthew were running in and out of the cabin, trying to find their many, misplaced possessions.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

"So.." Thalia began, "Are you ready for the mortals to leave?"

Nico chuckled, "Oh gods, yes. They keep asking me to summon the dead."

"I wish my mom was alive. I mean, sure, she was drunk all the time, but she was still my mother."

Nico grabbed her hand, "I know... Same here, but mostly, I wish Bianca was still alive."

Thalia leaned her head on his shoulder, "This sucks."

**A/N: So.. Yeah. Next chapter is the last chapter... ALSO DEMIGOD DIARIES COMES OUT IN FOUR DAYS! I GOT MINE PRE-ORDERED A MONTH AGO:)**

**YAYYYYY**

**PEACE, LOVE AND PERCY JACKSON,**

**LEXIA**


	9. Chapter 9: Last Chapter

Chapter 9

**A/N: I've decided to put A/Ns at the bottom, so read that please!**

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

3RD PERSON-

The demigods were standing on the hill, watching the mortals either board busses, or step into their cars.

Annabeth sighed, hand in hand with Percy, "Thank Zeus. Karen was going through my closet again."

Percy chuckled, "She wants to buy you new clothes?"

"Uh-huh. She doesn't understand, that we're at a _camp._"

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Thalia and Nico were sitting in Nico's cabin glad that they were alone at last. The mortals had been following them around, asking them questions about their demigodishness. Nico had been asked to summon the dead, and Thalia had shocked a large number of people.

Thalia was freaking out, because the Hunters of Artemis would be arriving the next day. She hadn't spoken to Artemis, or the other Hunters, since she quit, a year and a half ago.

Normally, Artemis would kill anyone who broke her oath, but apparently Artemis knew that Thalia would quit the Hunters eventually.

"Nico! Phoebe wanted to kill me when I left! Who know's what she'll be like now?"

Nico sighed, "Thals... Just relax, you'll be fine. I talked to Chiron, and he agreed to make sure that the Big Three cabins don't have activities with the Hunters. Just stay with some of the campers, and don't pick a fight with the Hunters."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

"Now remember," Lisa Stoll said, "be nice to your girlfriends, and don't steal too much. I'm sending your extra underwear next week."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Yes ma'am. And thanks for the underwear."

Connor laughed, "Yeah, thanks. I really need some."

Lisa engulfed both of her sons in a hug, "I'm going to miss you boys."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Darren Gardner smiled at his daughter, "I'll miss you, Katie-Cat."

Katie laughed, "I'll miss you too, Daddy. Travis told me to tell you goodbye. He's with Connor and his mom."

Darren exhaled, "Katie, I'm not sure that I like him... He seems like a trouble-maker."

Katie laughed again, "He _is _a trouble-maker. But he's sweet. Travis cares about me."

He sighed, "Fine. Bye, honey."

She hugged him, "Bye dad."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Lexia and Bella were standing on Half-Blood Hill, with Marie; their step-mother, Callie; their step-sister, and their father, James.

Callie hugged Lexia, "I'll miss you! It's been great to see your camp."

Lexi smiled, "You too, Callie."

Callie gave Bella an awkward side-hug, "Bye Bella."

Bella faked a smile, "Goodbye Callie."

Marie gave her winning smile, "Lexi, darlin'! Bye, sweetheart!"

Lexia sighed, "Bye Marie."

Marie bid Bella goodbye, and the girls finished saying their farewells, then running to their cabin, planning on using the rest of their free-time to sleep.

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Clarisse's mother died when she was four, so she had a pretty lonely week. She'd been at camp for a very long time, so Chiron had told her that she needn't to invite a mortal to camp.

She awkwardly stood off to the side as Chris told his mother 'goodbye.'

Alisa Rodriguez set her hand on her son's shoulder, "Honey, just come meet Jillian. I got her father's driver to drive her here! They're picking me up!"

Chris' eyebrows disappeared into his hair, "You _what?_"

Clarisse went pale, having heard what her boyfriend's mother had said.

Alisa smiled, "She'll be here any minute! Just meet her, I promise you'll absolutely _adore _her. I sure do."

Chris shook his head, "Mother, no. I'm dating Clarisse."

Alisa pouted as Chris took a step over to Clarisse, "Sorry."

Clarisse grimaced, "No problem. Just go ahead and talk to the gorgeous, rich socialite. I don't mind." she said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Chris took his girlfriend's hand, "Don't worry. I'll say 'hello,' just to make my mother happy. You can come with me."

A black limousine pulled up to the gravel lot at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Clarisse's hand tightened around Chris'.

The couple stalked down the hill, and towards the limousine. One of the doors opened, revealing a blonde haired girl, wearing a very short white sundress.

"Jillian!" Mrs. Rodriguez cried.

Jillian beamed, "Mrs. Alisa! Where's Christopher?"

Chris gave an awkward smile, "Uh... Hi."

They reached the car, and Jillian's grin grew, "Oh, hello! Your mother's told me _so _much about you!"

Once they got closer, Chris decided that Clarisse was _much _prettier than the socialite in front of him.

"Um... Cool."

She flipped her hair, "And who's this?" She pointed to Clarisse, "A friend?"

He shook his head, "No. This is my girlfriend, of almost four years, Clarisse. Clarisse, say hi."

Clarisse scowled at Jillian, "Hello."

Jillian pouted, "Oh but Christopher, she doesn't seem very nice. I'm sure you'd be much happier with a polite young lady, like myself."

Clarisse glared at her, "Look, punk; Chris doesn't like you. It may be too much for your pathetic little brain to handle, but get over it."

Jillian stepped into her limousine, and called up the hill, "Mrs. Alisa? I think I'm ready to go."

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

Rachel sighed, finally her parents were leaving. The past couple of days, they'd been bugging her to no end.

"Rachel, dearie; we're going to miss you so much!"

She faked a smile, "I'll miss you too, Mother."

Her father put an arm around her shoulder, "So, you'll be attending Princeton next year? Your acceptance letter came in the mail!"

Rachel almost laughed, "Uh... No. I don't think I'm going to college."

Mr. Dare looked like he choked on his own saliva, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare! You _will _attend college!"

A second black limousine pulled up to the hill, and Rachel practically pushed her parents down Half-Blood Hill,

"Bye Mom, Dad! See you at Christmas!"

_~I'm just a line breaker, don't mind me...~_

**A/N: Hey peoples! Demigod Diaries come out TOMORROW! And, mine has been pre-ordered for a month:)**

**I'm not going to be writing another chapter story, other than Meet Percabeth and the cross-over Xylia Ren and I are writing, for a little while, but there will be PLENTY of one shots.**

**This is the last chapter... I hope you liked it!**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out.**

**-Lexia**


	10. Author Note: PLEASE READ

Hello, everyone.

Yes, I know. I haven't updated ANYTHING in forever. Sorry 'bout that.

But, I've just run out of inspiration. Plus, I got a tumblr (My URL is klainebowsandpercabeth). And I'm currently addicted to it.

So, I most likely won't be updating any of my stories, or posting new one-shots for a while, unless I get a thought bubble from the magical fanfiction fairy.

But, I wanted to let everyone know that I am changing my user to klainebowsandpercabeth, since it is my tumblr URL, and I'm rather fond of it.

(Warning: My tumblr is VERY, VERY gay. VERY.{I'm a big Klaine shipper.} So, just FYI.)

So, once I add this AN to most of my recents stories, I'm going to be changing my user. I wanted people to know who I am!

I love y'all so much, and if you EVER have something you want me to write, PM me, or put it in my tumblr ask box. I'm still writing, just I haven't been able to really finish anything.

Love you guys.

-Emily xo


End file.
